


I'll Give You What You Want

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Tales of Sentria [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Big Dicks, F/F, F/M, Honey, Insect Girl, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: An adventurer is caught stealing royal honey from beefolk, and her meeting with the Queen is soaked with tension. And other things.





	I'll Give You What You Want

“Hey, innkeep! I've got more product for you, you got any gold for me?” Lia grinned, and hefted a heavy set of flasks. They were clearly heavy, not just because the innkeep knew Lia's habits, but because her corded arms were bulging just a little from the effort. The innkeep sniffed, and sighed.

_Yup_, he thought. _Just as usual, she's trying to tempt me with the merchandise. Wouldn't mind if she wasn't such a gouger._ Looking up, still cleaning a tankard, he narrowed one eye. It wouldn't stop her, intimidate her, or anything like that. But, just as this damn elf was a girl of habit, he played into that. He didn't often think why, but when he did?

_Rituals are important for important things_. That made sense. And so, the nonchalant cleaning. Lia heh-heh-hehing (as if he never noticed.) A tired sigh as she hefted them onto the counter, letting just a _little_ of that sweet, golden syrup pour out before she “noticed”, and capped it again. And dutifully (and not without pleasure) he sniffed.

“So... 50 gold, then?” Lia _scowled_. “This may be quality product, Erieth knows how you get it, but you _know_ we don't get that much business...”

Okay, _this_ part of the ritual changed a bit. Mainly because she would jack up her price _more_ if he used the same excuse twice. And so, after the back and forth, the muttering on his part, and the increasingly loud and angry haranguing on her part, money was counted, and exchanged, and she swaggered from the inn triumphantly, to go get more flasks.

He chuckled, knowing she wouldn't come back until she had more. For all that she was a gouger, he'd been in this business for a long time, and he knew how to cook. She never even realised that her monster honey brought in more business than even her grumpiest rates.

_She's a good haggler, but fucked if she can observe well besides that. _He stopped polishing, and sighed. Adventurers who harvested monsterfolk, whatever the product was, stopped coming in, sooner or later, and it wasn't exactly difficult to tell why.

_Ah, hell... If she gets in trouble, there's always more coming into town. And that guy with the waist length beard seems to be having a lot of luck with the cowgirls out there._

In this town, as any other, adventurers could buy and sell to their heart's content. But nobody was willing to protect them from their own mistakes.

The forest was always cool. Never cold, because winter didn't hit as hard here as other places, but even in the hottest summers, the dappled shadows protected travellers from the sun, and the pleasant breeze both refreshed, and made a symphony of rustlings that set the heart at ease. Lia _loved_ it. She wasn't a woodsy girl, and she enjoyed the bustle and cries of the towns (And the girls... Ohh, she'd be back _soon_), but she appreciated beauty almost as much as she appreciated her next nice... Heavy bag of gold.

She stopped, and leaned her back against one of the nearby trees. Stretched her arms above her head (She was proud of those arms. And, you know... Other folks liked them too.) And frowned. She would come back to town, and she would probably be heavily laden like she always was, hopping to the river along the way to wash off the cum from horny beefolk. But she couldn't lie to herself, she wanted to _really_ show that smug innkeep. The only reason she hadn't done it yet was that, underneath her confident exterior, she _knew_ there were...

Risks. Oh, yeah, risks. Adventurers _talked_, and all too often, when the drinks were downed, and the pretty boys and ladies were fucked, they would gather, and the mood would turn somber. And _some_ asshole would mention Jake, or Helga, or... Fuck, it didn't matter _whose_ name it was, the story followed the same verse, chorus, and multiple climaxes in between. Mockingly, she imitated the latest storyteller's version, doing her best to do a gruff, melancholy growl.

“Hrngh, yeah, we've definitely lost Lena. You know, Black Helena, that girl with the _huge_ bolas who went after giantesses? Mmhm, that's the one, I remember her _shattering_ that chair over... Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it. Don't we always? So... I'm wandering around the base of the mountains, and I hear her. I can't _not_ hear her, because she's on the verge of causing an avalanche, she's crying so loud.” _Bullshit_ “And, sure enough, I climb the next butte... Shut up, I'm doing what you wanted, aren't I?”

She coughed. That bit was hard. Recovering, she carried on. It was a good vent, after all, and nobody cared here. Nobody was _near_ enough to care. “So I climb the next butte, and, sure enough... There she is, and there _she_ is, probably a 12 footer, with wild red hair, and even wilder pubes. Not that I could see 'em at first, they were _drenched_ in cum. And so was Lena. I've seen a lot, but a giantess with a dick that big? No wonder her eyes were rolled up in her head, arms limp. That gal was using her like one of those... Shit, can't remember the name, you jack off into them... Eh, never mind, she was a fucktoy. She'd probably enjoyed it, but then... Well, you know how the few who come back feel. And you know how they don't come back for long. Fucked brainless, and she probably loved every second, somewhere in there.”

She mimed drinking, and let out that long _huff_ Teodor always made. She didn't like Teodor, he was a grumpy son of a minotaur who pounded cowgirls while he milked them. And she wouldn't have minded if he was the subject of a story next time. Hell, she would probably use _that_ tale as a masturbation aid. The strong dumbass who sucked _both_ tits. Self consciously, she glanced at her own. Honestly, Left Breast seemed pretty damn tempting right about now, she always felt flat compared to the human ladies. I mean, _they_ liked her tits, and the puffy, pointy nipples, but...

She pushed herself off the tree, and gathered her backpack, checking that it was secured. This one was going to be big, and the _last_ thing she needed was for two of her flasks to knock together. Drones, they could be persuaded, and she'd gotten a lot of honey after they'd cum a few loads, refusing to lick their chests no matter how much they teased and tempted.

No... Today she was going for the source. She had a rough idea of how many drones, there was only ever one Queen, and beefolk made their little cave hives... Well, they always wanted their larva chambers cooler, so with only a little bit of scouting, she'd worked out the most likely spot, a runoff into the cave. She wasn't going to settle for sloppy seconds.

She was gonna go _royal_.

The cave was, as she expected, quite cool. All was silent, as the Drones were out collecting for their mistress, and the coast was very much clear. Quickly, silently, she slipped inside, pleasantly noting it was lit with giant glowbugs. It would normally have irritated, but she was getting a free ride, so that extra visibility helped out.

After a little while, however, she was getting annoyed, and, not caring about the noise, stamped one of her feet on the ground and huffed. Natural cave or no, this was a _maze_. And she was at least going in the right direction, but... She cut her thoughts short. She could _smell_ it. It was _close_. And she had to hurry, because the Drones weren't going to be out _all_ day. And they'd probably fuck her silly if she was caught. Not, like, _permanently _silly, but she'd probably be dripping cum for a while, and coming back to town without her clothes, and that would be _embarassing_.

Still, the scent was growing stronger, and _ohhhh it smelled so good_. She was rushing, not checking around her, without even realising it, and soon... The Birthing room. The Drones were nothing if not dutiful, filling their queen almost daily, cumming into her, and she would birth the lava, leaking her royal jelly over them to preserve them, _feed_ them.

The room was _dripping _with it, and the floor was a sticky mess that sank up to the middle of her heels. Against the walls were the store for larvae, filled with that sweet, _awh yes so sweet, what a score_... She just breathed it in for a minute, and it warmed her just from its presence. The innkeep would probably hem and haw, because getting caught with this stuff was a heavy fine, but... He'd pay through the god-damn _nose_. Especially if she left one uncorked. Setting her bag hanging from an overhang, thankfully less sticky, she untied one of the flasks, and set to work. She wouldn't be able to just scrape it, this time, so she knelt, and slathered some over her hand, letting it drip, ooze down to the neck of the bottle, tantalisingly hanging on the neck with every syrupy dripping. And her hand...

She was leaning down, the smell overpowering in her nostrils, hypnotised with each squeeze, with each drop beading, stretching, globules forming and lengthening as they went, and... Her tongue reached out of its own accord. She wanted to taste it. She _needed_ to taste it. Because her hand already felt warm, spreading to the rest of her body, and...

It set fire to her senses, a ripple of delight on her tongue, and she closed her mouth, caressed it on the roof of her mouth... No, this was _really_ good stuff, and she wanted _more_. She tilted her head back, opened her mouth wide, and, as it dripped into her mouth, onto her chin, that warmth became _heat_, a heat she wanted to stoke, to stroke, to... Her other hand, now dripping with honey, slid inside her shorts. And she couldn't restrain herself.

“Ohhhhh Ereith _yesssss_. Haaaaahhhhh so good, so goood!”

She didn't even notice that, after a while, figures, figures that had been silently trailing her the whole way, filed into the chamber. Their black, glossy bodies shined, rigid, smooth shafts at attention, always at attention, and their arms thick and armoured. Lea was naked, and covered, drooling and with her eyes closed as she fingered her syrup covered pussy with four fingers. She was oblivious, wrapped in sensation. And the lead figure crossed his four arms, and turned to his compatriots.

“Zadly, zhe has eaten the jelly... We will have no pleazures while we ezcort her to the Queen. It iz... Our lawzzz.” His low, bass voice was tinged with that buzz, and his compatriots buzzed low, sighs of disappointment. They hadn't had an intruder for months, and the last one had been an Alraune, always a threatening opponent.

But the Queen's law was absolute. So, with a soft, wet sound, the honey covered, dripping elf was raised, shouldered over four sets of chitinous shoulders, and carried, through the chambers, through the corridors to the Queen. And all the while, she fingered herself, and moaned, and came. It was enough to make their mandibles clench. The Queen's law was absolute, but she was gracious, and always allowed her Warriors, her chosen, to express their feelings freely. And they were _annoyed_.

After a while, she was left in the care of the Drones, and they cleaned her, to a symphony of panting, mewling, and crying in pleasure. By the time they were done, she was done, collapsing in exhaustion, still lightly gasping as she dreamed.

Muzzily, who knows how long later, she opened her eyes, and raised her head. At first, her thoughts were directionless, except the drive to feel _so good_ again, but, after a few breaths, only a tingle of that sweet scent to confuse her, she realised that the floor under her wasn't rock, or a bed of honey. It was fleshy, a little warm to the touch, and she gasped. She remembered giving herself completely to pleasure, stripping her clothes in a frenzy of lust, her flasks and backpack completely forgotten, and... Nothing. But she was somewhere different, and she-

“Oh, you've _woken up_! Very good, I was going to get one of the Warriors to splash you with cum, but I see that's not necessary!”

_Oh shit_. There could only be one being that voice belonged to. She looked up, and moaned. But it wasn't pleasure. It was that feeling of failure, and knowing... She was caught. She'd been overconfident, and she'd fucked up. Still... She could maybe get... Claws, smooth, and not ungentle, wrapped her arms, pinning them behind her.

_Oh shit._

The Queen smiled. Her face, apart from her large, segmented eyes, was human looking, high, round cheeks smoothing to a pointed chin, orange, full lips, and short cropped hair, ginger like a carrot, framed her face, and her antennae. She was nude, her belly on full display, her four arms crossed under her chest, and her abdomen raised behind her, almost framing her entire body. And that chest... Lea couldn't help herself. She stared in sheer _envy_. She couldn't see the wrist, because that chest, squished as it was by her firm biceps, _draped_ over them. And the Queen's smile turned smug.

_Damn her_. _Damn her to hell..._

“Now... Let's give a little recap, shall we? I'm sure you're a little sore, stretching all your muscles like that. And they are _nice_ little muscles... And a nice... _little_ chest.” The emphasis got a glare, and a flush, and the Queen's smug look intensified. “You, whose name I don't even care to learn, who has been milking my drones, making them tired, finally decided to slip in here. You didn't know about my warriors... And you certainly didn't know about my sweet, sweet honey.” She removed one of her arms, and studied the fingers, nonchalantly, before turning her gaze back down, smugness becoming a malicious arc.

“And so, you ate it, as many an intruder does, and you fucked yourself with your fingers, and rolled around in it, dirtying yourself _all up_, and by the time my warriors had gotten to you, you'd made a lot of work for my Drones. They haven't even fucked me today, they've been so busy separating contaminated honey from all the cumming.” Lea flushed. She couldn't remember this, but, from the sounds of it, there was a good reason, and the Queen... She was _angry_. And, in a rare moment of self awareness, she admitted to herself that she had a very good reason. Well, several. Sore, just as she said, and pinned from behind, she didn't resist as they hoisted her to her knees, and set her kneeling, looking up at the Queen. Noting this with a brief look of approval, before scowling, she continued, her honeyed voice businesslike and imperious, as befit her station.

“Still... I am not ungracious. This is, after all, the first time you have committed a real crime against me. Either I clothe you in some rags, and you work to expand my little demesne... It will take some years, but we'll feed you, and we certainly won't overwork you. Or you can pleasure me, and take the consequences thereof. You may ask questions now.” She gestured, curtly, and Lea shivered.

“I... How many years?”

“Most likely four. And we will give you a _small_ pouch of gold. It is, after all, a service to our community. Oh, and you can keep the rags. But nothing more.” Lea frowned. That certainly was a punishment, and the alternative was... Better? But still, something tingled in the back of her mind, and she frowned. The other one was a punishment, somehow. She knew it. So she gulped, and drove on.

“And... How will I pleasure you, Queen?” The Queen smiled, and her palms spread (Ereith, those damnable breasts fell so delightfully!)

“For the time being, I am _your_ Queen, and I will not allow you to forget that. And you will pleasure me as you would pleasure any woman. With your mouth, and your fingers. And I will play with you, and I'll even, if you want, make the punishment a little shorter, by letting my warriors thrust inside you. Oh yes...” She smiled again “...There is also the matter of giving you a few eggs. You'll not leave until you've birthed them in the forest, but my warriors can fertilise them, and we'll clean your clothes, return your things, and set you outside, once you've popped them out, if you want. It usually only takes a few days, and I am informed that it's just as pleasurable for me, just as painless, as it is for other interlopers.”

Lea's head tilted down, and she frowned in concentration. This certainly _sounded_ nice, for a punishment, and... One of these Warriors stepped forward, and she gaped at his hard, always hard protruberance. _Ohhhh boy_... _I'm starting to see why this might be a punishment, I'll be sore for the entire time I'm birthing if **that's** what's going to line up behind me!_ _Still_... Being sore for a few days wouldn't be the _worst_ thing in the world, and if getting the Quee- _Her_ Queen cumming was a punishment... But still something bothered her.

“Wait... If I _want_? My Queen, you are definitely beautiful, stunningly so” _laying it on thick there, Lea..._ “But the world is pretty big, and there's a lot of women and men out there, even if they aren't as...” She paused, breathless for a moment. They really _were_ “...Well endowed as you and your Consorts are. Why would I not _want_ to leave?”

The Queen strode forward, and her arms reached out. One gently stroked her shoulder. Another lightly teased one of her breast, running from her collarbone to the tip, and the others gently covered her cheeks as she turned Lea's head toward her now sensuous face.

“Oh, I can already see what you're going to choose... And I am, after all, a very _experienced_ lover, with some _sumptuous_ breasts. You may not want to leave because I'm good at pleasuring _you_. You may not leave because you find my Warriors attractive.” The Warriors shuffled, and she could tell, just from their body language, that they were the ones deprived of fucking the most. She turned her gaze back to Her Queen, and those eyes _smouldered, oh so warm, and seductive_. “And you may not leave, thief, because I'd be _giving_ you honey if you stayed.”

_There's the catch. Omigod, **there**... is the catch! _Lea couldn't help but let her eyes grow wide. That stuff was potent, and, even through the lust, the urge to moan just from the teasing, from the honeyed voice _promising_ she'd be pleasured, she resolved to turn _that_ particular gift down. She looked straight into Her Queen's eyes, twinkling with defiance.

“Okay, I'll take you _and_ these big dicks. Since they didn't get a chance to fuck me, and you'll say it shortens the time, I'll have it all. And I'll enjoy hearing you moan.” She made that last bit boasting, and one of the Queen's hands withdrew to stifle a giggle. A lusty giggle.

“Ohh, I'm sure you will! But, thief, we'll see afterwards who moans hardest. A little...” Her face came closer, and her mouth was right in front of her eyes, the full lips _pouting_ “...Matter of pride.”

That _did it_. Lea's mouth hardened into a grim smile. “Yes, My Queen... A matter of pride.” The Queen stood, still smiling, and widened her arms, welcoming.

“Warriors, you may let her up. Form a line, and the first of you may... _position_ her. But you won't put it in until I order it. My word is law.”

Feeling herself pushed up, her back encouraged to lean forward, placed close to those breasts, she felt those claws softly, but firmly grip her waist, and a long, thin shaft placed itself under the cleft of her pussy. “Your word, Queen, iz Law.” The Queen looked down at her, and she smiled.

“You may go first, thief.”

Firmly, she reached down under the Queen's hips, and found exactly what she'd hoped to find. Her other hand reached out, and cupped that left breast, lifting it and letting it fall gently into her palm. The Queen's breath quickened slightly, and she started rubbing those lips, kneading the underside of her breast. “Anytime you're ready, _My Queen_.” The Queen reciprocated, one of her lower arms cupping her bush, slipping between the shaft and her lips, stroking her back and fore, and another two, one lower, one upper, started cupping Lea's breasts, teasing and framing the nipples with her fingertips. Lea gasped a little. Okay, she was probably in for some wounded pride. But it was beginning to feel, hell, it already _was_ feeling, like it was going to be worth it. That final hand came up, and pulled her lower lip teasingly.

“I saw you staring at these lips, thief. I know you want them. I know you were thinking, thinking about how they'd feel round yours, or around that fuzzy peach of yours” Her fingers kept rubbing, and Lea was torn between cursing and moaning “Maybe, if you _really_ please me, I'll... Mmm, yes, like that, thief... I'll sit down on my breeding chair, push you up against these breasts, and let you sink into them.” The fingers briefly touched her clit, and Lea _did_ moan. Then mewled with need, quietly, as they slipped back into rubbing, making her wet and horny. “I'll let you think about that, about that softness, while you're serving me so well... Ahhh, firmer... Firmer on my breasts, I _love it_ when my Drones are rough with them...” Lea did just that, squeezing the underside and teasing her from below, and it was the Queen's turn to cry out in pleasure, in raw, animal need.

Lea felt smug, and it no doubt showed on her face, because the Queen, in between gasps, lowered that teasing hand to her shoulder, and spoke. “Ahhh, my Warriors... You may begin now, as she's... Mmmmm... _Ready_.” And her lips were spread, firmly by two fingers each, kneading her, as the first of the Warriors slide inside her... And inside her... And she _yelped_ at the length, before beginning to moan, not able to help herself, as she was fucked, the Warrior's hands moving to grip her ass as he slowly thrust inside of her, pulling out almost to his full length before continuing. She was _really_ full, and it was damn good, helped by the reassurance that maybe, just maybe, she _wouldn't_ be sore for a few days, just... She gasped, as the queen's thumb dextrously flicked her clit, still kneading her, and she pumped her hips backward, her pussy clenching, pressured as she came, head stretched back, all over that bee cock... And then some.

She was still panting with the exertion, and her hand had _gripped_ the Queen's breast, fingers thrusting into her pussy. It was the Queen's turn to shudder, arms tensing as she came, panting and quivering under Lea's touch. She grinned, weakly. _A draw, so fa-hhh?_ The Queen's breast, with her fingers sinking deep, was soft, but her nipples were thrust out, and she noticed two things at once.

A golden dripping, leaking out of the breast she was holding, kneading. And that sweet smell, that _really sweet, belly warming smell_. Her panting intensified, and she'd completely forgotten her pride. She wasn't even _trying_ to hide her needy gasps now. And the Queen's other hand cupped her chin, turning her away from that delicious sight, and licked her lips.

“Ohhh, thief, you can milk me to your heart's content, because it feels _so good_, but you're not allowed to _lick_ until _I _order it. Besides...” She smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Lea's forehead, briefly teasing with her tongue “...I thought you'd learned your lesson...” Lea groaned as she withdrew, her lust and desire to just _clamp_ her mouth round that breast warring with her shame, and her wounded pride. It was almost a _welcome_ distraction when the first Warrior thrust, hard inside here, and his sticky spunk _flooded_ her pussy. They'd really built up a load, and Lea felt a further wave of relief as it withdrew, releasing all that pressure. She even took satisfaction in the way it dripped down her thighs, before another, similar cock started pushing and pumping, with only a short break.

She gritter her teeth, as much from pleasure as annoyance, and annoyance won, for just a brief moment, as the Queen laughed “Ohhh, only six more to go, thief. Six more hard cocks, and they've all got a _lot_ of cum to fill you with. Why, I won't _need_ to order my Drones to fertilise you, you'll be so full...” Lea growled, slid her hand up, the Queen's breast dropping, and, both fingers on either side, she squeezed. Hard, adding another finger to the Queen's pussy. The Queen _squealed_, then put that free hand to her mouth in shock, eyes widened, and skin flushing. Her mouth _set_, and she gripped Lea's kneading hand, pushing it down to squeeze _harder_. And her honey _flowed_ over Lea's fingers and wrist, giving her that familiar, fiery feeling. She started teasing Lea's clit, and Lea couldn't help herself from a juddering climax, and would have fallen to her knees, faint, if the Warrior and Queen alike weren't holding her up. Fucking her.

The Queen leaned down again, hand still firm over Lea's, and narrowed her eyes, grinning openly now. “Oh yes, thief... I _love_ getting milked, and now you know how to milk me, that's what you're going to concentrate on. I'll leave you in the Warrior's _capable_ hands while I make myself ready for you to give me exactly what I love the most.”

Withdrawing, licking her soaking fingers (Had Lea come _that much_? _Erieth!_), she swaggered over to a pedestal, and another, curved one behind it. Placing her abdomen delicately in between the two, she lay on her back, spreading her wet lips (Lea at least took satisfaction that her Queen had a wet pussy too), and motioned, beckoning with one finger. “Walk her onto my belly, Warrior. I'll make it easy, before I spread my legs for one of my Drones.” Lea felt herself lifted up, _impaled_ on this stupidly long cock, and couldn't do much more than gasp, legs limp, as she was carried, bouncing ever so slightly with each step, and slid, over the Queen's slightly plump belly. She could hear another entering, presumably a Drone, and the Queen's stomach shifted slightly as she spread her legs wide. Meanwhile, two of her hands pinched Lea's breasts, alternating between almost-painful pinching, and a firm, kneading grip, and her other two guided Lea's hands to her breasts, now looking even bigger. The Queen's look was fully imperious now, and her hands were like bands of iron around Lea's wrists. “You, thief, will be firm. You will grip my breasts hard, below the nipples, as much below as your tiny hands can grip, and you're going to _squeeze_, pushing up as you go. I can tell you've never milked before, so these are _orders_, and I'll give those nipples of yours a _real_ pinching if you don't follow them.” She turned softer. “You'll have five more to go, soon, and I think I'll cum just as much from the knowledge your pussy will drip all over me, and you'll _still_ feel properly full. But it's okay...” Her hands withdrew, and the Queen smeared both her palms over the honeyed nipple, smiling... “I'm going to let you know just how much I appreciate the milking.”

Lea gasped “Erieth, that... Please, My Queen, if you do that, I'll – eeeeee!” Those sticky hands closed around her breasts, and she couldn't help it... She was cumming so loud, and all her pride just _melted_ under the wave of sensations. When she'd recovered, she felt another dick, pushing at her pussy, and the Queen's lower hands, guiding her in the rough movements of milking as she grinned malevolently. Then her smile turned honey sweet, and her voice was loving, caring, a strange facade that still felt _fitting_.

“Oh, you are a bad girl who needs to be punished, and you've _realised_ why this is such a punishment...” Honey was already seeping, and most of it was getting on their hands. “...But once you've milked me, and cum a few times, I'm sure I'll let the last warrior push you down on my honey _covered_ breasts, and you can moan as loudly as you want, because it'll be into _my_ mouth. Oh...” one of her hands withdrew, and Lea carried on milking without thinking, entranced by the sight of the Queen's breasts oozing, almost spouting their treasure. “...Yes, this is meant to be a punishment still, isn't it? I know... You're a proud thief, who's already feeling that pride hurt from _all_ the cumming, more than _I've_ came. If you plead _really well_, if you let me know you _really _want it, we'll make that a reward for letting me know you've been punished, and want to apologise. How does that sound?”

Even through the sweet smell, intensifying as they went, and the cum not only filling her pussy, coating her thighs and her Queen's belly, and the cocks, and the feeling of _all that honey on her hands and tits_, Lea felt herself redden. She really _was_ beaten, and punished, not by pain, but by the _humiliation_ of having been overconfident about her abilities, both her stealth _and_ her lovemaking. She felt weak, and small, while the Queen, _Her _Queen, was big, and strong, and _soft and sticky and oh, Erieth I'm going to cum so much..._

She was beginning to beg while the third Warrior was fucking her, harder now that he saw the begging. And the Queen was so pleased, so delighted by the once proud thief shamelessly promising that she would serve, would be fucked any way Her Queen (and she meant that phrase) wanted, so long as she could have time between those lips, between those breasts, showing her _devotion_. She would give her little thief all the love and attention she wanted, and more. She'd even give her bigger breasts, all the easier to make her moan in pleasure with... But soon, all too soon, it was over.

She didn't really get pleasure from her Drones fertilising her. It was the laying that really felt good, the loving milking of herself over her beautiful babies, who would spread, and feed her, and themselves, well. Speaking of well, she hadn't gotten one like this in a while. She'd made the Queen orgasm, and she was sure this talented little thief would be rewarded, especially if she made Her Queen cum that hard every time. Still, she wasn't proud anymore, and the Queen chuckled. She had said she was experienced. She hadn't said she had an edge. After all, they should have thought of that.

Still... They were both going to be happy, now the punishment was over. And that made her smile fondly, as she began filling her new lover's belly...

Teodor settled down in his chair, flipping his beard over his shoulder as he did so, and stared down into his tankard. It was going to be another one of _those_. He wondered why it was him who so often told the tales round here, reminded the others that keeping their heads straight was important. But mostly, he felt tired, and a little guilty. The pouch had lifted his spirits a bit, but he knew it was _her_ turf, and even having a reason to claim it... Well, the claiming wasn't something any adventurer found pleasure in. He huffed, and everyone quieted down. They knew that look. They knew that huff. And they all looked into their tankards too, gauging whether they needed a refill before he started.

“You may have noticed Lia isn't here tonight. Well... That makes two in a week.” They crowded round, some already asking questions, and he waved them away irritably “You want to hear, or you want to jabber? Sit down, you numbskulls!” Satisifed at the silence, he huffed again. That was the way it _should_ be. Young fools, not enough respect. A scowl, just enough to add gravity, and everyone sombered up again.

“So, my turf is on the way through Lia's. _Was_. Fuck. Anyway, we never normally meet, but sure enough, I heard the moans. They were muffled, but, well, they were right round the corner of the path, so I thought I'd take a look. Had to pass by anyhow. And I almost couldn't recognise her. You know how it is, sometimes we _change_. And sometimes, we change a _lot_. Didn't help that I couldn't see her face, not until I got closer.”

Again, the huff. Yes, adventurers could be assholes, and they often deserved what was coming to them. They all knew that. But monsterfolk were assholes too, and it wasn't hard to work out. After all, these stories were common because they were always, _always_ being fucked along _someone's _route. Didn't even matter if they changed them.

“Not that they cared. Chests dripping honey, dicks full of cum, then filling her, and back again. Gave me a real clear look, as if to let me know” Of course they let him know. “And then right back in again. Like I said, you almost couldn't recognise her, and it wasn't the usual.” He paused. This part was tough to tell. “She was _big_. Big in the belly, big in the breasts... And those were leaking. You could tell how long they'd been there, by the puddle under her back. And her lips were golden orange, much thicker. I don't need to tell you how her face looked beyond that, you were all here at the last meetup, you know how that goes by now.”

Everyone at least had the good grace to look back at their tankards now. He was sure some were empty, but he knew they wouldn't refill until he was finished. He wouldn't keep them long.

“It was pretty easy to guess, when you've done your bookwork as well as your physical training: She'd met a Queen. Must have been overconfident, thinking she'd get honey from the source. If she'd researched a little more, she would have known there are Warriors, too. Probably got a first fuck from them, so she'd be nice and horny for her. And she would have given her the _best_ honey, the stuff we're not really allowed to _sell_, and filled her with eggs. That's what they were doing, see... Fertilising her before they took her back to lay for them.”

He sighed, and slipped his beard back down. “Anyway, keep that in mind, I don't tell these tales for your masturbation. I tell them because I don't want to tell any more.”

Nobody disagreed. _Well_... He thought to himself. _Nobody **openly** disagreed_. Everybody was _tempted_. Even he'd wondered what it would be like to suck, to switch places, and it made him distracted sometimes. He thought about retiring, then looked at his nearly empty pouch.

_One more trip, maybe two. Maybe then_.


End file.
